Lovers in Captivity
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: She understands. But she may not always. Her Lover or her Work? Hermione must decide. Not DH-Compliant in the least.


**Fandom**_**: **_Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Hermione/Luna

**Summary: **She understands. But she may not always

**A.N: **This was my first foray into writing this pairing. As of now, I haven't returned but I hope to eventually.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR and I didn't write those few lines of the **Ima Robo**t song _Lovers in Captivity_

**Lovers in Captivity**

It had been long day for the Head of the Department of Welfare & Equality for Magical Beings. And what's more, the day had started far to early on what should have been her day off. A day off that she had promised to spend with her more then patient and with unsurpassed understanding, girlfriend.

With a sigh, the young witch ran a hand through her bushy hair as she thought of the note she had left her sleeping girlfriend with.

_Luna,_

_I'm so sorry about this, but it seems that goblin revolt I've been working so hard to prevent will start today unless I get the minister to meet their demands. Please forgive me love; we'll do whatever you had planned today tomorrow. Barring there aren't any other emergencies, of course._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_.

It said all she needed it to really. She was sorry and there really was nothing she could have done. As the head of the department she was obligated to personally ensure that the Wizarding World didn't find itself in a new and with out a doubt, bloody, war simply because it refused to move on from old ways of thinking.

And Luna knew this. Luna accepted that she had a girlfriend that would always be on call until the Ministry and the Wizarding People as a whole started to change.

However, despite it all, despite the ever understanding looks she got from her girlfriend whenever she was forced to break a promise or date, Hermione was starting to worry. Hermione was starting to worry, because where once she could only see love and understanding in her girlfriend's eyes, she now saw a third emotion.

Sadness.

And as smart as Hermione liked to think herself, she was rather ashamed to admit to herself that it took a few weeks before she could adequately name the new emotion. Truthfully, she now worried that the understanding she always saw in her girlfriend's eyes was little more then resignation.

Frowning at the pile of paperwork before her that still needed her signature before she could leave, Hermione dipped her raven's feather quill into the ink jar beside her before once again getting lost in her thoughts.

She was doing what she always knew she would do once she realized the virtual slave life the elf's in wizarding society lived. Meeting Remus and then Fleur, had only cemented her belief that the wizarding world needed someone like her. And honestly, Hermione always felt like she needed to be that person. Needed to give all of her self to this cause. It was, after all, the only goal she ever held beyond helping Harry defeat Voldermort.

Romance, had never been apart of her goals. Many people thought that she had been oblivious to Ron's feelings for her. They were wrong. She'd known, possibly before he himself knew. However, at the time she was certain that there was no room in her heart for romance. And definitely no room for the headaches a relationship with her quick to anger best friend would bring.

That was why she had been so utterly unprepared for the kiss she received from a flushed Luna Lovegood when they both managed to find themselves under a bewitched piece of Mistletoe at a Winter Solstice Party Gryffindor hosted her 7th year.

Hermione still remembered the small almost shy smile Luna had aimed at her before she walked away. Unknowingly taking Hermione's breath and heart with her as she did so.

No. Hermione had been completely unprepared for Luna. And she realized now, that while Luna had stayed the same beautiful and understanding creature she had been then; Four years later, Hermione had stayed the same as well.

Unfortunately, Hermione realized. Where her drive to be the defender of the defenseless and prejudiced had lead her to be the Head of the Department she had spearheaded; it also meant she had turned into the worlds most selfish person. Sure, she could take small comfort in the fact that it wasn't intentional. She hadn't set out to take advantage of her understanding girlfriend, but she had.

And Hermione realized something with sudden sobering clarity as she left the note on their bed and apparated to work that morning. She realized that, as understanding as Luna was, everyone had a limit. A lesser person would have left her by now. Meaning, one day Luna could grow tired of waiting for Hermione to come home and simply… Leave.

Luna could leave her.

Her Moonfly.

It was this thought, this knowledge, that lead to above all else, her very long day. And it was with a final stroke of her quill that it finished. Now she could go home.

Well, after a quick visit to Neville's.

888

As soon as Hermione entered the loft she shared with her lover, the smell of nutmeg and cinnamon over powered her as it always did when Luna had been baking. After taking of her robe and banishing it to her closet, she followed her nose to the kitchen she was met a view she would never tire of.

From where she stood, still unseen in the kitchen door, Hermione watched as Luna focused all of her attention on the task of mixing the: apples, sugar, flour, cinnamon, and nutmeg, in her favorite mixing bowl. Next to Luna on counter sat the crust, for what in no time would be Luna's amazing Apple Shortbread Pie. Hermione's favorite dessert that Luna made often to please her.

For a quick moment Hermione felt her chest tighten. This was the wonderful woman she had taken advantage of? Hermione knew she didn't deserve Luna. However, she also knew she'd fight through Hades to keep her.

After a few more moments of quiet introspection Hermione once more focused her attention on Luna, expecting to see her younger love still attentively mixing. However, she realized with a start that not only was Luna no longer attentively mixing her mixture, but that she was also staring back at her with a small amused smile.

"Hermione brought flowers?" Luna asked as much as stated.

Which of course had Hermione shaking her head and smiling. Partly, because of the tendency Luna had to speak in the third person and partly at the ability to ask questions with out actually asking them.

"Yes. Hermione brought flowers." Hermione started with a smile as she closed the gap between Luna and herself. Placing a small 'hello' kiss on Luna's lips before handing her the flowers. After the kiss a small frown appeared on Hermione's lips as she continued, "They're an I'm sorry. A fairly inadequate apology, I realize but… Well it's meant to be a start. Because I am, so… Sorry, Moonfly."

The look on Luna's face was, for a brief terrifying moment for Hermione, unreadable. However, it quickly melted into one of shy understanding, forgiveness and most importantly, love. Despite the look of understanding she now wore, she still seemed slightly reserved. And this reservation was reflected when her only verbal response was…"Oh."

Hermione realized, this would be her only chance. So with a deep fortifying breath, she continued the rest of what she knew was a needed explanation. "I've gone into a semi-retirement." Hermione paused for the surprised gasp from Luna. However, when she saw Luna opening her mouth to interject she placed a finger on her mouth. "No, let me continue first. Please. I… I realized something this morning as I left for work. I realized that, for the past three years, I've been taking advantage of you. I… "

This time, when Hermione paused it was to bite her lip to try and control a tear of regret from falling. "I'm sorry. I know I've already said it tonight, but I am. I've been a selfish idiot. I've broken so many promises to you. So many days where all you wanted was to spend time with me and I promised we would…

Only to cancel at the last minute, because some law would need to be argued in the Wizengamot… Or simply because some helpless creature needed an acknowledging ear and I appointed myself the only one capable of the task.

I'm sorry.

I never realized what all this was doing to you. I never stopped to think that my never being home gave the impression that I cared more for the lowest treated beings in wizarding society then for the woman who waited up all night, just so she could greet me with a smile when I finally apparated home."

Hermione hadn't noticed that a few traitorous tears had fallen until she felt Luna's soft hands caressing her face as she gently wiped them away. Taking a calming breath, Hermione held Luna's hand against her cheek and continued.

"So, I realized I had been treating the most important thing in my life as if she were the least. And then I realized… I realized if you decided to leave me, you'd be completely justified… Just the thought of one day coming home to an empty loft, or coming home to see you packing, terrified me more then the thought of Voldermort ever did. And I knew then that I had to choose, my heart or my ambition."

Pausing to give a dry chuckle, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, idly wondering when she picked up the habit. "Believe me, it was the easiest choice I'd ever been faced with.

So as soon as I got to the office I sent for Remus. I didn't immediately tell him why I had asked him to come. Simply, asked him to spend the day with me as I made my rounds to sooth the very near revolt of the goblins. Then I asked him to come with me as I worked through all the other near emergencies that managed to come up. He stayed and as the day wore on he never once asked me why I had called. In fact, he patiently waited as we sat in silence for nearly an hour in my office as I thought how best to articulate my thoughts.

Once I had finally managed to explain that I was going to retire effective immediately from the day to day running of the Department and that I felt he would be the best person to take over in my stead. He agreed.

After that, well there was a mountain of paperwork and quite a bit of yelling before I would be able to come home. Because I knew, once I left… Once I had come back to you, I wouldn't be returning to the Ministry. No matter how dire things got.

You are my heart. The most important person in my life and if you'll give me the chance, I'll spend the rest of it making it up and proving it to you." And with this, Hermione was finished. The only thing left to do was to wait and see if she had waited to long to realize her mistake. It was the terrifying knowledge that she might have, that held her breath until she heard Luna's response.

Luna's immediate response to all that Hermione said was to not respond verbally at all. She simply turned to their muggle oven and took out the pie she prepared. After casting quick cooling charm, Luna cut two pieces, placed whip cream on top and then placed a plate with a slice in front of Hermione while keeping the other for herself.

Through all of this, Hermione's anxious gaze followed Luna. And the dread she had been feeling increased ten fold when she heard the beginning of Luna's response.

"Yes. Hermione hurt me." Having said that, Luna looked into Hermione's eyes and held her gaze. "But I love her. So very much, to not forgive her when she so honestly pleaded for it would not be possible."

Hearing the rest of Luna's statement very nearly caused Hermione to pass out. In part, because she'd been holding her breath for what felt like the past forever as she awaited Luna's verdict. But mostly, because Luna loved her still and she would get the chance to make things right.

So it was with a wide grin that Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna and spun them around in circles. By the time she'd finished spinning them around Luna had wrapped her arms around her neck as she laughed the laugh of happy nymphs loudly.

Getting her bearings back after she had stopped their spinning as abruptly as she had started it, Hermione rested her head in the nook of Luna's neck and took a deep breath. Placing a kiss on Luna's ear, Hermione whispered, "I love you so much, and I swear on my magic, I'll never treat so you so horribly again."

Luna responded by capturing Hermione's lips for a kiss of love, forgiveness and a future full of new possibilities. And as she pulled away she stated, "I know."

_Just called to say_

_Just called to say_

_Love you for the rest of my life_

_It's cold in space_

_So won't you stay?_

_I'll always be a lover in captivity._

_the end_


End file.
